Revelations
by Zenetos Paradox
Summary: One Shot. Minato does not die against the Kyuubi. Instead he recieves help from a Guardian of Humanity.


Revelations: One Shot

Chaos and other super entities **speak like this. **Normal font when in human/mortal forms.

_Thoughts are italicized._

I don't own Naruto.

"_How can I possibly defeat that demonic force of nature?_" The Yondaime Hokage thought. "Kushina I need our son to stop that beast once and for all to protect the village." Minato said. "Why, why must we sacrifice our only son? Could we not use another child from a different family?" Kushina asked. "No, my love I fear that this is the only way. I must summon the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into our son. It is the only way I'm afraid." Minato answered. "Very well my husband. Do what you must to protect the village. I hope to see you in the afterlife." Kushina replied. "Thank you." Minato whispered. "I must go now my love." He said. "Goodbye Minato." Kushina replied. She wept as he left.

"Hold the Kyuubi back until the Fourth arrives!" An unnamed shinobi yelled. A large puff of smoke appeared after he said that showing Gamabunta leader of the Toad Clan. "Minato why did you call me here?" Gamabunta asked. "I need your help Gama. Can you get closer to the Kyuubi?" Minato asked. "I'll try for your sake. Get ready!" Gama yelled. Gamabunta leaped into the air and landed right in front of the Kyuubi.

As Minato started on the seals to summon the Shinigami Time slowed until it stopped. An ordinary man with no training as a ninja appeared next to the Hokage. The Man tapped the Hokage on the shoulder. Minato could move again.

"_What just happened? I was doing seals and suddenly everything suddenly stopped._" Minato thought. "Greetings Hokage-Sama. I am here to help." The man said. "How can you possibly help me stop that beast? Also why have you not evacuated with the rest of the civilians?" Minato asked. "I made a vow to protect you Humans from all dangers including yourselves. You will not need to summon the Shinigami today." The man replied. "What do you mean "you humans" your a human too. Also how did you know I was going to summon the Shinigami?" Minato said. "I have never been Human nor will I ever be." The man answered.

"That did not answer how you knew I was going to summon the Shinigami." Minato replied. "You are pretty easy to read to a greater being than yourself." The man answered. "A greater being? You can't be K-K-Kami-Sama?" Minato asked. "I am not Kami nor am I god." The man replied. "If your not Kami then who or what are you?" Minato asked.

"I am a being that has the power to wipe out all creation and make it all over again. If I did not place limiters on my power while on mortal planes I would wipe the entirety of the multiverses out of existence. My power is so great that my brother Order knows he can never defeat me. The others know this as well. The only being that can stop me is The Creator. He is the Great Balancer." The man replied.

"Order is your brother? Then you must be C-C-Chaos!" Minato yelled. "Very Astute deduction. Rumors of your intelligence are correct. Now let me show you my true form." The Man now known as Chaos said.

Chaos's mortal body slowly shed away like snake skin while underneath the shedding skin random swirls of every color went around in chaotic directions. When this was done Chaos stood in his immortal form. A 6'10 male with a body infinitely stronger stood where the normal man once was.

"Are you here to kill me so you can spread more destruction and pain to the universe or is there another reason?" Minato asked. "**You human put labels on everything. Things are not always as they appear. I am Chaos. Therefore I break all the rules that you humans have put on me. I am not evil or truly good. I am just Chaos**." Chaos said.

"Then why have you stopped me from preventing the Kyuubi from destroying the village?" Minato asked. "**Because you and your family deserve a life that I will never know or feel. I am Guardian of Humanity. Therefore I aid all humans when they truly need it. However sometimes events must happen that I will not stop**." Chaos replied.

"What are you going to do? Are you here to defeat the Kyuubi?" Minato asked. "**Yes I am. I will also destroy the one who summoned him and that snake man Orochimaru**." Chaos replied. "But why, why have you decided to protect humanity and why do you not kill me?" Minato asked.

"You are as ignorant as your son sometimes. I do not kill you because you are pure and your wife and son would miss you." Chaos replied. "My son?" Minato asked.

"**There are many parallel universes that many of the Entities decide to call them Alternates. They ****each have different stories and worlds in them. This one universe is not the Prime Universe of you and Konoha. The Entities have forbidden anyone from messing with the Prime Universes. This Universe as with all human universes is under my protection from the Darkness. The Darkness is a plague that not even I can slow down. I cannot speak anymore of this." **Chaos said.

"Oh so how will you defeat the Kyuubi if your power is limited?" Minato asked. "**Hah, even limited my power can vaporise planets easily**." Chaos replied. "Oh." Minato said. "**TIME IN!**" Chaos yelled.

Time started up once again. As the Kyuubi roared many shinobi continued to fight.

"**Tell your people to retreat. Nothing will survive the blast I prepare for.**" Chaos said. "Okay." Minato replied.

"ATTENTION ALL KONOHA SHINOBI! RETREAT FROM THE BATTLEFIELD RIGHT AWAY!" Minato yelled using chakra to enhance his voice. "YES HOKAGE SAMA!" The Shinobi replied.

"Gama get us away as fast as you can! Our friend here is going to obliterate the Kyuubi!" Minato said "Very well. I'm gonna need some answers when we're done." Gamabunta replied. "**Oh Minato I suggest you rush to the hospital with your son to save your wife. She's going to be killed**." Chaos said.

Gamabunta leaped away and landed inside Konoha. As soon as all the shinobi were out of range carrying the wounded and dead Chaos smirked. "**TODAY I WILL WIPE OUT EVIL FROM THIS WORLD! PREPARE FOR THE POWER OF CHAOS**!" Chaos yelled.

Summoning his power Chaos formed the energy into an orb. He continued to add energy until he started to compress it. "**DARKNESS HEAR ME! I CHAOS SHALL ALWAYS STAND AGAINST YOU! OBLIVIAN ORB!**" Chaos roared. After that he flung the pellet sized orb at the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi saw it coming and laughed at the small attack. The orb barely touched the Kyuubi when its power exploded with the power of 40000 supernovas confined to a small area.

A massive explosion unlike anyone had ever seen engulfed the Kyuubi. It roared in defiance as its soul was shredded into nothing. The blast was huge but Chaos stopped it from hitting the village. Madara as he was watching the Kyuubi was shocked as the blast hit and obliterated him from existence.

The massive blast sent an enormous shockwave around it. The power was so great everyone on the planet felt it. "**Goodbye Minato**." Chaos said. Minato surprisingly heard it and was amazed at the benevolence of Chaos.

"_Thank you Chaos. You showed me many important things_." Minato thought as he rushed towards the hospital. As he ran towards Kushina's room he heard a scream. "KUSHINA!" He yelled. He ripped the door open while holding Naruto with one hand. About to attack her was Danzou with a bloody stump on his arm with a sword raised to strike. "MINATO!" Kushina yelled in surprise. Danzou whipped around and saw an the last thing he ever would. "RASENGAN!" Minato yelled as he plowed it into Danzou face.

"How how are you still alive? I thought the Shinigami took souls as payment for summoning him?" Kushina asked. "I was saved by a friend I never knew Humanity had." Minato replied. "Who?" Kushina asked. "Chaos. Thanks to him our son and village is safe." Minato replied. "Well if he ever comes back I'll thank him with all my heart. May I hold our son?" Kushina asked. "Of course." Minato replied.

Meanwhile in the Entity Plane.

"**Are you sure it was smart telling him about the true Darkness brother?**" Order asked. "**Of course. We will need all the help we can get**." Chaos answered. Order sighed. "**You know everything I about you and the others being weaker than me was true right brother." **Chaos said. "**Yes, I know. However, I also know you would never destroy the Multiverses on purpose**." Order replied.

Author's Notes

This is going to stay a one shot until I finish my Ranma ½ fic. Its called Chaotic Impressions. So far its got about 12000 or so words. I will be putting up more information on Chaos in that fic. Please Read and Review.


End file.
